


This sounds familiar

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Violet Lin has her wisdom tooth removed so Sylvie needs a new partner. Now she understands how Severide felt the first time he saw her after losing Shay.For Matt, the new paramedic reminds him of 2 of the women in his life.BFFP September. Promt "I've missed this" now Beta-ed by the wonderful @Kaecooks so please re-read if you read the first try.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	This sounds familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody.
> 
> Well this was really hard and I'm not so happy about it, but I needed to enter this challenge.

Sylvie guessed she could now understand how Severide felt when she saw her after Shay died. Her new partner was like the clone of a younger Gabby Dawson. Everyone had to look twice when they saw her enter 51. Her name was Daniela Johnson, coincidence? She was as friendly as and had a magnetic personality of the OG. Danny was amazing as a partner, not as great as Violet who was off after having her wisdom tooth removed, but she had adapted to Sylvie's style of work very easily.

And of course Danny Johnson was attracted to Casey. Sylvie had caught them exchanging looks more than once over the 2 shifts she had been around.

"Tell us your story, kid," Hermmann said while having lunch in the lounge.

"Well," Danny said, smiling while finishing the last bite on her plate, "did you like the food? It's my mom's specialty.”

"Arroz con pollo y frijoles," Cruz said. "You must be Cuban"

"Tu sabes," Danny said, smiling. "My mom is Cuban and she was a single mom. Then she met my Dad, well Ernest Johnson, and he adopted me.”

"Brett is adopted too," Mouch said, "and the food was amazing"

"Really?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Brett was smiling too, but she could not help but remember Julie.

There was silence in the room until Casey asked, "And where were you raised?"

"Rio Rancho, Nuevo Mexico. I have a sister and my parents just decided to adopt so my little brother is going to be 3 when he arrives next month"

Then the alarm sounded, calling all units. They all ran to change into their gear, but Matt stayed for a moment and held Sylvie's arm. "Are you ok? I know you were thinking about Julie." 

One look into her teary eyes said enough so he pulled her for a quick hug.

"Thanks,” she said. ”Let's go"

\---

When they came back, everyone was in a bad mood. They had responded to a fire at a school, a prank gone wrong in the chemistry lab. Those calls put everyone in a bad mood, but it was kind of an easy call. There was just a bunch of paperwork for everyone. Still, Sylvie took time to text Scott to see if Amelia could make a video call. Baby Amelia was the best way to make her forget her sadness and fill her day with joy.

Amelia was 7 months old and a professional babbler, which made all these video calls really interesting and kind of never ending. With just one look, everyone knew Sylvie was getting some baby love from her sister. She would go all over 51 so Amelia could say hi to everyone. One of the baby's favorite people was Mouch and she had the most fun saying her name.

"We only have one guy left to say hi to…" Sylvie told her sister. She was enter Matt's quarters when she saw Danny sitting in his bed laughing. Matt was laughing too while sitting in his desk chair

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she quickly left, somehow feeling like she had interrupted a private moment between them.

"Oh, no. Brett, come on in," Danny said, reaching out and pulling her arm. "I was just showing Matt this video."

Suddenly Amelia's laugh filled the room and Matt took Sylvie's phone. "Is that baby Amelia?" Matt said, waving at the screen

"Mat, Mat, Mat, Mat," Amelia repeated, laughing.

"Sis," Sylvie said, taking the phone again, "it's time for you to sleep, but I want you to meet Danny."

"Brett, she's like your mini me," Danny said, melting at the baby's look. "Hi baby, you are so cute." And, like Sylvie, Amelia was very friendly and talked a lot.

"Say bye to Danny and bye bye to Matt," Sylvie said as she kindly pushed them together so Amelia could see them both at once.

"Mat, Mat, Mat," Amelia said while waving goodbye.

"She's gotten so big now," Matt said, smiling.

"I know," Sylvie said after ending the call. "Sorry I interrupted" she said, leaving while looking anywhere else.

"Are you 2 not on good terms?" Danny asked him. "Or is she mad about something? Are you… don't tell me I'm getting in… oh God, you are together and I am…" Danny was rambling, just like Sylvie did when crossed about something.

"We are just friends," Matt said while looking out his office with a frown.

"That means you are single?"

"I am… well, actually divorced. Sylvie was my ex-wife’s best friend."

"I see. Maybe she's still defending her friends territory," Danny said. "That's girl's code."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, maybe she thinks you could get back together with her friend. And maybe she doesn't like that we are alone here."

"But why…?"

"Maybe because I'm trying to ask if I can buy you a drink sometime?"

Matt felt weird while Danny looked at him waiting for an answer. God she looked like Gabby the first time he met her, but in Danny he could see some things that reminded him of Sylvie too. But in his heart he knew she wasn't any of them.

"Johnson… I don't think…"

"It's ok," she said, smiling awkwardly. "Guess I'll see you around"

She left and he closed the door to try to make some progress in the paperwork but the thought kept returning to his mind. Did Brett still see him as Gabby's? He could understand at first. They were never really friends before she left but that abandonment had brought them close and he believed they were closer. that they had spent time really getting to know each other, he hoped she would think of him as an individual, as her friend. As he now saw her as his friend, as Sylvie Brett, not just his wife's best friend.

\---

The last call of the day was a chemical spill at a factory that made cleaning products. There were a lot of victims with breathing problems and some of them were rushed to med non-stop. Ambo 61 had made 3 trips and was now back to the scene. They were done taking victims out and almost everyone from 51 was in the decontamination tents.

"Brett, Johnson," Chief called them, "assess everyone and send them to the hospital if necessary. If they refuse, write them up. I'll trust your call."

"You got it, Chief," Sylvie said, walking to them. Danny was enjoying the view of most of the guys coming out of the tent without their shirts on, so Sylvie let her take care of Gallo and Severide (under Stella's watch) while she took care of Mouch and Herrmann. She handed them bottles of water while they were hooked to the oxygen to pump their blood saturation levels back to normal. When she looked up, Matt was standing next to her.

"Ambo 67 can check you," Sylvie said, pointing to the free Ambo.

"I trust my paramedics more," Casey said, smiling and coughing. She rolled her eyes. Of course he had pushed himself..

"Ok, sit and drink this." She handed him a bottle of water and put a mask on him for him to get more oxygen. "Let me check if Johnson needs anything and I'll be back in a minute."

"Can we take these off now?" Hermmann asked, already taking the mask off and Mouch followed.

"I'll check you again when we arrive at the station," Sylvie said, nodding her consent.

Sylvie knew Matt was looking at her and that made her feel uncomfortable. She was about to leave when Danny arrived. "Ritter is the only one who had a little more of a problem may need to take him to med for a check up, but he promised he would go after shift. Do you want to check him?"

"I trust you and him." Sylvie smiled and saw how Danny was even more uncomfortable around Matt than she was.

"I'll go see if anyone else needs help," Danny said as she left.

Sylvie took her stethoscope to check Matt's lungs. He didn't speak until she finished. 

"Can I trust you to go to the doctor after shift?” she asked, looking at him. 

"Sure," he said.

"Like when I trusted you with changing your bandages?"

Matt feltl his chest fill about the reference to that day. "I did change it."

"Right," she said before she checked his oxygen levels. "When will be the day that I don't have to worry about you pushing yourself to the limit?”

"Do you worry?" He took off the mask.

"Yeah." She put the mask back on. "You'll ride back to the station with us, so you can be hooked up until we arrive."

"Ok," Matt said, brushing her arm as a thank you sign. Sylvie had noticed that he did that everytime she checked him, "but you must ride with me."

"Why?" Now Sylvie felt her knees weaken.

"Johnson kind of asked me out. That's why she's acting weird," Matt said, waiting to see her reaction.

"I can see you 2 together," she said after breathing out and turning away from him.

Matt was thankful that she could not see his disappointed face. What was she talking about? 

"Hey, Johnson," Sylvie called, “let's go back to the station. We are taking the captain with us."

\---

The shift was over after a few hours. The chief had taken everyone out of service except for ambo 61. They got another 2 calls. They arrived back just in time for the shift to end. It was the last day of the month and paperwork had to be done by today. Sylvie thought about working on it in the lounge, but 3rd shift was about to get breakfast so she went looking for Chief who was doing paperwork too.

"Chief, is this a bad time?"

"Come on in, Brett. What can I do for you?"

"I know you already told Herrmann that he can't use the blue room as an office, but I was wondering if I could use it today to finish off my paperwork."

"I don't mind Brett, even if you put it together as an office. You and Lieutenant Hermmann can share, but it's not your office nor his. Am I being clear?"

"As day, thanks Chief."

\---

Sylvie had put on her headphones while working and was singing some songs without noticing. When Casey was about to drop off the papers to the chief, he heard her voice and entered the office since the door was open. As he listened to her, he remembered the time she sang at the wedding in the station. But all that time was a blur when it came to how he thought of her. She was just the paramedic, and somehow the last couple of days he felt they were like those days

"Hey," Sylvie said when she noticed him. She took off the headphones, "How much did you hear?"

"Actually just the last one," he said, smiling.

"Shania Twain." She smiled. "’Still The One’ is a classic."

"So you have an office now?” Matt asked,looking around.

"Just needed some space for the paperwork clearing you guys after the last call."

"You know you can use my quarters…"

"You were working there and I don't want to get in your way if Johnson…" Matt just raised his eyebrows. "I've seen you two, it’s like when you were with Gabby."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting down in one of the old chairs that were stored in there.

Sylvie put down her pen and looked at him. "I don't know how to explain it," she said. "I feel like I shouldn't be around when you are with her, like it was with Gabby. We weren't exactly more than co-workers then."

"I see."

"And we weren't this close when I was with Kyle or you were with cute reporter."

Matt laughed. "Cute reporter - her name is Naomi."

"I was never introduced to her, and you never told me her name. That's all the closer we were then… and I thought that's the way it should be if you like Johnson."

"I like her?" Matt asked, confused.

"I can see it. She reminds you of Dawson."

"Yes she does, but she reminds me of you too."

Sylvie looked down. "Guess that's nice."

Matt smiled. Brett's niceness was cute, but sometimes turned out a little annoying. How could she be so nice and selfless all the time? "But it's not the same, Sylvie." 

She looked up when he called her by her name. 

"I've missed this," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You, well, us." Sylvie smiled at him, so he continued. "Us talking without anyone and talking about everything and anything, it just feels right."

"It does." She started working on her paperwork again and Matt was scrolling through his phone, which Sylvie found strange.

"Do you still think of me as Gabby's ex?" he asked, surprising Sylvie who started coughing. He was going to go for some water when she stopped him.

"I do," she said. Matt lost his breath but waited for her to continue. "That's why I told you to go with her the last time she came. I knew then and I know now that you are always going to be drawn to each other." He was going to interrupt her, but let her finish. "Or are you going to tell me nothing happened between you 2 that night?"

"It did," he said, kind of ashamed. Matt didn't regret what had happened but it was weird saying it out loud to her, "but it was different…"

Sylvie swallowed a little hard, again looking at the floor. "I knew you were going to be attracted to Danny."

"Would you be ok if I was? Because I'm not, just to be clear."

Sylvie could not help but smile. "I don't know," she said, and Matt smiled too. "Now I am used to you being there for me all the time."

"I am too. That's why I was so bothered about you avoiding me these days."

Sylvie finished her work and stood up. "I don't think this friendship is going to help us to meet someone new."

"Maybe not," Matt said, guiding her out of the office.

"And we’ll end up old and gray taking care of each other," Sylvie laughed and Matt did too.

"That sounds like a plan to me."

\---

One night everyone was at Molly's when Danny arrived. She looked like a scared mouse, not as confident as she was the last couple of days, Sylvie waved at her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Danny sat next to her. "My ex-boyfriend just called me… he wants us to talk…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sylvie ordered 2 more beers. They waited for Stella to bring the drinks to continue, including her in the conversation.

"You know when you feel like you are meant to be with someone, but you worry about everyone having an opinion about it? I heard a lot of people’s opinions. That's why I broke up with him. He was dating Marissa, she was a firefighter in the last house I worked at, and we were really good friends."

"That sounds really interesting," Stella said with a pointed look at Sylvie.

"I talked to her and she's cool with us dating. If it gets serious, she wants us both to be happy, and if it doesn’t get serious, she would probably get mad with one of us… but everyone had an opinion and that got to me, you know… I was breaking girl code."

"But…" Sylvie smiled, "if you feel it’s right and he thinks so too… anything should be between you 2."

"Right? That sounds very familiar." Stella said, looking at Sylvie. "If you feel you should fight for it, then you probably should."

Sylvie looked up and caught Matt looking at her as Stella finished, "even if he is your ex best friend's ex husband."

Danny didn't understand at first, but when she saw how her partner and the captain were looking at each other, she got it. "I'll call James if you talk to the Captain, she told Sylvie.

"Now we are talking!" Stella said. "Hermann, I'll take my break with these girls now and we need some shots."

"You can't drink while working," was his only answer while bringing two shot glasses for Brett and Johnson.

"Ok Brett, you go first," Stella said, giving her a glass.

"How will I know you are calling him?" Sylvie asked Danny after taking the drink.

"I'll be the witness," Stella said "and I'll go see that you really talk to Casey."

"And it's a deal." Danny shook Sylvie's hand. "Go get him. If you don't do it, I'll ask him out."

Sylvie smiled at them and stood up, walking towards Matt who was talking with Gallo and Ritter at the bar.

"Hey," Sylvie said nervously, "can we talk?”

"We'll leave you…" Ritter pointed to Gallo to leave them alone and Stella almost magically appeared, cleaning behind the bar.

"What can I do for you?" Matt asked, gesturing for her to sit next to him. "Kidd, can you get her a glass of the good rose that she likes?"

"Sure can do."

"Well I was thinking about…" Sylvie started, almost shaking. "Wait a second, did you get checked out by a doctor?”

"You can call Maggie if you don't trust me, Halstead have me an all clear."

"Good," she smiled until Stella appeared with the glass of wine.

"Captain, we have a situation with Johnson… She needs relationship advice and we need a male perspective," Stella explained before leaving Sylvie to finish the conversation.

"Ok… tell me about it."

Sylvie looked at him. "She has an ex-boyfriend that she really likes."

"Then why is he her ex?"

"Because everyone had a bad opinion of her dating her friend's ex."

"I think that as long as the 2 of them are happy and love each other, nothing should matter."

"And what about if instead of an ex-boyfriend, it was an ex-husband?”

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Has he shown interest?"

"I haven't really noticed, but everyone says he has."

Matt was surprised when he heard her saying "I." He was surprised that Sylvie had the courage to talk about their situation. "Sylvie… I…"

Of course she assumed he was going to reject her. "Nevermind," she said as she took the glass and stood up.

Matt held her hand. "I think I'm interested in what we may become," he said, and she sat down again. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you said about becoming old and gray and taking care of each other, but while I was at the hospital earlier I thought that I want to start now, as more than friends."

Sylvie looked down and saw how he hadn't let go of her hand. "But…"

"When I was with Gabby, I was hers, no doubt about that, but since she left and we became friends, I can be me."

"I like you," Sylvie said, looking into his eyes. "Can I buy you a drink?" Sylvie asked shyly.

Matt laughed. "Sure, but we won't count this as our first date.

"We are not having a first date until I talk to Gabby."

Matt let go of her hand. "Would you change your mind based on her opinion?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds "No, but I don't want to hide it from her. The only opinion that matters to me about us, is yours."

"I guess we'll have to wait for you to make that call, then."

Sylvie turned her head to look at the table where Johnson was now talking on the phone with Gallo and Ritter sitting at the same table.

"Don't worry," Stella said to her, reappearing, "she's making the call."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked,confused.

"Johnson got inspired by Brett."

"Well," Sylvie reached for Matt’s hand again. "I have a good feeling about it."

"Me too," Matt replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all the gramatical mistakes and all. Accepting suggestions, comments.
> 
> Hope everyone is having an amazing weekend.


End file.
